


Little Pharaoh

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: AU: BDSM, Awkward Larry, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Little!Ahk, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Nick is a Master Matchmaker, Protective!Kah, Thumb-sucking, Verbal Abuse, What Even is Life?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahkmenrah is a Little trying to get over an abusive relationship with his last Daddy. Larry is a Daddy trying to find a Little to love. It seems like a perfect match, doesn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nick thought his dad's job was the coolest. He got to watch over a museum that came to life at night and he was able to get into the museum for free, which meant Nick was always one of the first to see new traveling exhibits. This month was an archeology exhibit and Nick had a day off on Wednesday, so he and Larry were going to check out the new addition.

"Hey, buddy! Ready to dig some stuff up?" Larry asked. 

"Oh, yeah! Do you think there will be dinosaur bones? That'd be so cool!" Nick exclaimed. 

"You better not let Rexy hear that. He'll get jealous." 

Nick laughed as Larry ruffled his hair, the duo walking into the museum. Nick immediately began to bounce around the main hall, leaving Larry to look around to see how crowded it was. It was slow, hardly any school groups, so there wouldn't be a line for the archeology exhibit. That was a plus. 

"Look! A disaur! Is scawy." A voice said. 

"Dumb baby! Dinsaurs is dead. Scaredy cat." Another voice sneered. 

Larry's eyes wandered to the two having the conversation out of curiosity. One had an interesting accent, English mixed with something he couldn't place. It was too intriguing to ignore. 

That's when Larry laid eyes on the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. 

The man was tall and lean, with sandy brown skin and brunette hair, his eyes wide and bright, albeit a little teary. Not only was he cute, he was also a Little, and an adorable one at that. Larry couldn't believe his luck. 

"Who're you looking at, Dad?" Nick asked, coming to stand beside Larry. 

"Huh? Oh, uh, no one. Ready to go?" Larry asked, his eyes not leaving the boy, who was now walking away. 

"Yeah, we can-" 

"Go through the Native American exhibit. Let's go, buddy, come on!" 

Nick rolled his eyes and followed after his dad. Adults were so weird. 

***

"Dad, why are we hiding behind Columbus?" Nick whispered. 

Larry looked down and sighed. Nick probably thought he was losing his mind. 

"It's secret night guard stuff, okay? I'm sorry -" Larry said. 

"Are we following that group? The group of St. Lawrence Daycare kids?" 

"Uh, yeah. Littles can be handsy, y'know? Do you even know what Littles are? Your mom is going to kill me." 

Nick rolled his eyes. "I know what Littles are, Dad. I'm pretty sure this is stalking, though." 

"Yes, well, my stalking pays for your Guitar God 4 or whatever. Come on, let's move." 

Nick, satisfied with the answer, followed after Larry. It was almost fun - like being a spy or a ninja. But Nick knew it wasn't about 'secret night guard stuff' or anything even remotely work related. It had to be about one of the Littles. Nick knew his dad and mom hadn't worked out because their alignments weren't compatible and his mom had found a Master, so why shouldn't Larry find a Little? It might even be cool, having a technically younger sibling to play with. 

Now Larry and Nick were hidden in Dexter's habitat, peeking out at the group, which was splitting up to look around. Nick followed Larry's gaze to a boy who had a thumb tucked into his mouth, looking scared. Humming in approval, Nick shoved his dad out of the fake trees and into the open and waited. The mystery boy toddled over to Larry and waved slightly. 

"Hi." The boy said softly. 

"Oh, hey, little guy. What's up?" Larry asked, trying to keep calm. 

"Work hewe?" 

"I do work here. I'm a night guard. My name is Larry Daley." 

"Monkwee." 

"Actually, he's a capuchin. That's a very rare breed of monkey." 

"Cuc-caun-" 

Larry smiled softly to show the boy that it was okay that he couldn't pronounce it, but the boy began to cry and a woman walked over, taking him by the arm. 

"There you are, Ahkmenrah. I thought I had lost you. We're going to see the tablet of your namesake now." She said, leading the boy - Ahkmenrah - away. 

As they walked away, Ahkmenrah turned back and waved a little, to which Larry waved back. Ahkmenrah - Larry thought he was in love. 

***

Ahkmenrah sucked on his thumb thoughtfully as he looked at the tablet, awed by the golden memory. His father had always said his namesake was a great pharaoh of Egypt, their homeland and Ahkmenrah had many a picture book about the tablet, so it was definitely the best thing he'd seen at the museum. 

Except for maybe Larry Daley. 

It had been a long time since Ahkmenrah had been able to ask a Dom a question without them laughing in his face because of his very regressed speech and his bad habit of thumb sucking - even the other Littles made fun of him for that. He supposed it was his fault for looking like anything but a Little, but he couldn't help who his parents and ancestors were. Now that Ahkmenrah was about to turn twenty-one, every Master and Sadist within a twelve mile radius was asking to court him, but never any Parents. But Larry Daley had been nice to him and he didn't yell when Ahkmenrah couldn't pronounce things. And he was successful - he guarded a _whole museum_ every night. That had to be very important. 

"Ahkmenrah, stop sucking your thumb! Your fingers are disgusting and good boys do not suck their fingers. Do you want your father to hear how naughty you've been?" Abigail, Ahkmenrah's caregiver, chastised. 

Ahkmenrah shook his head and took his thumb out of his mouth, hoping he would maybe be rewarded with a pacifier. Instead, Abigail pulled him along through the rest of the Egyptian exhibit, ignoring his whines of discomfort. 

"I do not tolerate whining, Ahkmenrah. Do you have a problem?" Abigail asked. 

"Wanna look mowe." Ahkmenrah said. 

"No." 

"But - pwetty tabwet -" 

"No." 

Ahkmenrah nodded sadly and bit his lip. Why did Abigail hate him? He wasn't being bad. He just wanted to go home and see his mommy and daddy and big brother. Tugging on Abigail's sleeve, Ahkmenrah whimpered. 

"Miss Abigail, hungy. Pwease luch?" Ahkmenrah begged. "Not until noon." Abigail snapped. 

Now, Ahkmenrah was a good boy. He wasn't much of a tantrum thrower or a screamer, but he was beginning to work himself up. He was hungry, he had missed his morning nap, he was wet, and he didn't have his pacifier - it was a disastrous mix. Abigail didn't seem to notice Ahkmenrah's distress, however, because she left him as soon as they got to the archeology exhibit to go supervise another Little. Ahkmenrah took the opportunity to put his thumb back in his mouth and explore. The exhibit showed all the tools used by archeologists and the process of excavation, but Ahkmenrah had some difficulty reading it - a side effect of regression therapy - and it made him tear up. He wanted to know things, too. Just because he was younger didn't mean he was dumb. 

"That's a brush that they use to clean off artifacts so they don't break them." A voice explained. 

Ahkmenrah turned around to find Larry Daley. He blushed and removed his thumb from his mouth, wiping it on his pants. Larry Daley smiled. 

"It's okay if you want to suck your thumb." Larry Daley said kindly. 

Ahkmenrah shook his head. He didn't want to look like even more of a baby than he already did. Here Larry Daley was, looking important and sophisticated in his guard uniform, and Ahkmenrah looked like he had just woken up. It was embarrassing - he wished Kahmunrah was here, because his big brother would know how to make it better. 

"Hey, are you okay? Ahkmenrah?" Larry Daley asked. 

Ahkmenrah's eyes widened. "Larry Daley knows my name." He whispered. 

"You can just call me Larry, if you want." 

"I - has go. Bye-bye." 

"Bye, Ahkmenrah." 

Ahkmenrah toddled quickly back to Abigail, a blush staining his cheeks. Why was he so awkward? 

***

Nick felt bad for his dad, whose Little skills were apparently rustier than the tools used to dig up Rexy. Larry had freaked Ahkmenrah out and made him cry in one meeting, then chased him off in a second. That had to be a record. However, Nick didn't say anything, despite wanting to tease Larry. He probably felt awful already - the last thing Nick wanted to do was make it worse. 

"Hey, Dad?" Nick asked. 

"Yeah, buddy?" Larry asked. 

"Will you help me with my report for school? I'm writing it on my hero." 

Ah, yes, the hero paper. Nick had said something about it earlier, but he hadn't known who he wanted to write it on. Maybe Teddy or Octavius or Sacajawea. 

"Sure, Nick. Who do you need to talk to?" Larry asked. 

"I wanna do my report on you, Dad. So, I need to talk to you." Nick said with a smile. 

Larry's jaw dropped. "Oh, uh, yeah! Let's do it! We'll do that and then sleep for awhile before my shift. Oh my God, Nicky, I can't believe you want to write about me." 

Nick smiled as Larry put a hand on his shoulder. He hadn't said it just to lift his dad's spirits - Larry was definitely his hero, but the boost to Larry's confidence was definitely a plus.


	2. Chapter 2

Kahmunrah hated it when St. Lawrence took Ahkmenrah on field trips. The daycare staff - for the lack of a better word - tormented Ahkmenrah, who was younger than most Littles were mentally and needed extra attention, especially when he was in large crowds of strangers. Also, Abigail was quite the bitch, and Kahmunrah wished he could punch her for neglecting his little brother.

"Kah!" Ahkmenrah exclaimed, jumping into his brother's arms. 

"Hello, baby brother. Did you have fun?" Kahmunrah asked, hating how hard it was to remain aloof and jaded when his brother was around. 

Ahkmenrah hummed and nodded. "Hungy, Kah. We has luch?" 

"Did they not feed you?" 

"He refused to eat." Abigail hissed. 

"Piapple makes Ahk feel itchy." Ahkmenrah whispered. 

"He is allergic to pineapple, Miss Abigail. Not deathly so, but nonetheless allergic. Of course he refused to eat." Kahmunrah snapped. 

"Enabling his foolishness will make him all the more unsuitable for a Parent." Abigail said. 

"I cannot believe we still enable your foolishness when you do not feed my brother or change him for almost a full eight hours." 

"He's a brat." 

"And you are a idiot and a witch." 

Ahkmenrah was slowly falling asleep on Kahmunrah's shoulder, thumb in his mouth. Kahmunrah didn't have the heart to reprimand the boy for the bad habit when he had suffered through a rather trying day, so he let him be as he bickered with Abigail. After a few choice words were said, Kahmunrah took Ahkmenrah to the car and buckled him into his five-point harness carseat, carefully pulling out the younger's thumb and replacing it with a pacifier. Ahkmenrah whined a little, kicking pitifully in his groggy haze. Why was Kahmunrah jostling him so much? He was sleepy. 

"My, my, Ahk, we are quite feisty in sleep. It is okay, little one." Kahmunrah said softly. 

With that, Kahmunrah climbed into the driver's seat and took off, Ahkmenrah sleeping fitfully behind him. 

Once they were home, Kahmunrah carried Ahkmenrah inside and quickly changed him into a fresh diaper and a cotton onesie before laying him in his crib to finish out his nap. Kahmunrah was no fool - he knew that Ahkmenrah was a sweetheart until he was woken up too early. Then he was a nightmare. After getting the brunette settled, Kahmunrah began working on a paper for one of his courses while he could give it his complete attention. It got a little difficult to write an essay on the history of the pharaohs when one's twenty year old Little brother wanted to play. 

_'Now, why on Earth did I major in Egyptology again?'_ Kahmunrah thought with a groan. 

_'Because you're stupid,'_ his mind supplied. 

He couldn't argue with that logic. He could have majored in business - like Ahkmenrah had wanted to before his differentiation - so he could take over as CEO of his father's company, but it didn't feel right. He liked history and he missed Egypt, so Egyptology was the obvious choice. With a sigh, Kahmunrah glared at the blinking cursor on the computer screen. Well, he was screwed. A few hours later, Kahmunrah was nodding off on the couch, paper forgotten. Just as he got comfortable, a cry came through the baby monitor, making Kahmunrah groan. Ahkmenrah had the worst timing. Pushing himself off the couch, Kahmunrah made his way to his brother's nursery. 

"Kah!" Ahkmenrah cried, making grabby hands as the elder came into view. 

"Ahk! What is all of this crying for? Did you lose blanky again?" Kahmunrah cooed, picking Ahkmenrah up. 

"Bwanky all gone and - and was scared -" Ahkmenrah whimpered. 

"It's okay, Ahkmenrah. Let's get you changed and then we'll find your blanky, yes?" 

"O'tay, big brother." 

Kahmunrah smiled and laid Ahkmenrah on the changing table, gently rubbing the brunette's stomach as he searched for supplies. Fortunately, the baby had stopped crying and focused on the designs on the ceiling, absently sucking on his thumb. 

"Oh no you don't. Mum and Dad hate it when you suck your thumb. You have at least a hundred pacifiers lying around." Kahmunrah scolded. 

"'Ike thumb mowe." Ahkmenrah said stubbornly. 

"Really? I couldn't tell." 

Kahmunrah tickled Ahkmenrah, making the younger giggle and squirm before settling him down so he could change him. Once that was out of the way, it was time to play. Kahmunrah set Ahkmenrah on the ground in the playroom and stood watch from the doorway as Ahkmenrah rifled through the toybox for something specific. The boy pulled out a plastic flashlight and a dress-up police badge, pinning the badge to himself before walking up to Kahmunrah. 

"Pway wif me, pwease?" Ahkmenrah asked softly. 

"I suppose that can be arranged. What are we playing?" Kahmunrah asked. 

"Night guawd." 

"As in, policemen that guard stores at night?" 

Ahkmenrah shook his head. "'Ike museum guawd." 

Kahmunrah raised an eyebrow. "Alright, then. Lead the way, Ahkmenrah, the little guardian." 

Ahkmenrah cheered and pulled Kahmunrah into the playroom. 

***

Merenkahre sighed as he walked through the door, tossing his briefcase on a chair before collapsing on the couch. Closing the deal with Paxton Automotive had been a pain, and all he wanted to do was relax and maybe do something with Ahkmenrah after Kahmunrah left for his evening class. Before long, Merenkahre heard giggling from down the hall and Kahmunrah came into view, Ahkmenrah hot on his trail, waving around a toy flashlight. It made him smile until Ahkmenrah saw him and blushed, coming to stop and sheepishly looking at the ground. He knew he wasn't supposed to run in the house, but he and Kahmunrah were having fun and Ahkmenrah finally felt good and important because he had a - sort of - job to do. Why couldn't he just follow orders? 

"There's my son. How was your field trip?" Merenkahre asked as Ahkmenrah settled onto the couch beside him and buried his face into his side. 

"Abigail was being her usual self. Ahk missed both of his naps and he still has not eaten because he was napping when he got home and when I tried to give him a snack, he refused. Also, he has a diaper rash and a rather painful one at that. But I think he enjoyed the museum. He has not shut up about it since he woke up." Kahmunrah reported. 

"He is just excited, Kahmunrah. We have not taken him out much lately. Did you get to see anything special?" 

"Saws tabwet of Ahkmenrah. 'Ike in my boowk." Ahkmenrah whispered. 

"Wow! That must have been neat." 

"And saws a cap-cuan- a monkwee." 

"Ah, I see. It sounds like you had a very big day." 

Ahkmenrah's cheeks heated up. "Yes. When Mommy home, Daddy?" 

Merenkahre smiled. "Soon, little one. Then you may tell her all about your adventure at the museum." 

Ahkmenrah nodded. "Sowwy for running. Is bad." 

"I think we can turn a blind eye today. Go on and play with Kah." 

Ahkmenrah hugged Merenkahre, who kissed his hair, before running off again. 

Shepseheret was surprised to find Merenkahre and Ahkmenrah sitting on the living room floor watching a movie when she came home. Her husband usually had little patience for Ahkmenrah's silly animated movies because of his headaches. 

"Mommy! Mommy!" Ahkmenrah exclaimed, running over to Shepseheret and wrapping her into a hug. 

"My, Ahkmenrah, you are in a good mood." Shepseheret said, kissing his forehead. 

"Daddy watch wif me." 

"You must have been a good boy." 

Ahkmenrah's face fell and he shrugged, heading back to his spot on the floor. If he were good, Larry would have liked him more. Shepseheret raised an eyebrow at Merenkahre, who shrugged. Ahkmenrah could be rather moody, especially after the incident. Instead of pushing the issue, Shepseheret walked into the kitchen and began preparing a bottle for Ahkmenrah, whose bedtime was growing near. She watched as the two men cuddle as they watched the movie, the baby falling asleep slowly but surely to the sound of his dad's heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3

Larry groaned and rolled onto his side, slapping the nightstand in a futile attempt to find his ringing cell phone. Whoever was calling him had better be dying or giving birth, because he still had two good hours of sleep time before he had to be at the museum. Picking up the phone, Larry hit answer and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" Larry asked groggily. 

"Dad! You'll never guess who I saw at school today!" Came Nick's excited voice. 

"Nick, buddy, I'm exhausted. No guessing games, please." 

"Ahkmenrah!" 

Larry shot up, sheets pooling around his waist. Well, he was certainly awake now. 

"Really? Why was he -" Larry asked. 

"It doesn't matter! What matters is that he's going to be there tomorrow!" Nick exclaimed. 

"Is tomorrow Wednesday? Tomorrow is Wednesday. I'm picking you up tomorrow." 

"No kidding. Now you can talk to him!" 

"Oh, Nick, it's nice that you want to try and set me up, but he doesn't remember the stupid night guard from two weeks ago." 

"You don't know that!" 

Larry couldn't argue with that. After talking with Nick for a few more minutes, Larry hung up the phone and flopped back onto the bed with a groan. His love life had to be pathetic if his nine year old son was trying to hook him up. Larry blew out a breath. Might as well get ready for work - sleep was never going to come to him now. 

***

The playground at Roosevelt Elementary was vibrant when Larry arrived, Littles and toddlers running around, squealing in delight. He still had thirty minutes until Nick got out of school, but he was more than content to just relax on a bench for a while and observe. 

When the bell rang, Larry rose to his feet, trying not to feel disappointed. It hadn't been guaranteed that he would see Ahkmenrah, or if he did, that the Little would remember him. Another one that got away for Larry to kick himself over. 

"Hi, Dad!" Nick yelled, running towards Larry. 

"What's up, Nicky?" Larry replied. 

"Come on, we have to go to the playground." 

"I just came from there." 

"Well, we have to go back." 

Larry sighed and allowed himself to be dragged back to the playground. He could feel in his gut that Nick was planning something, and Larry wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Nick smirked mischievously and positioned his dad by the swing set, where he had seen Ahkmenrah the day before. He was going to make sure Larry was happy if it killed him. 

Then Nick waited. 

He saw Ahkmenrah coming towards them and sprinted off, leaving his dad gaping and confused as Ahkmenrah ran to the swing set. 

"Ahkmenrah! Ahkmenrah, you come back to me this instant! I refuse to push you on those contraptions!" A female voice yelled. 

Well, someone was smiling down on Larry Daley. 

"It's okay, I can push him." Larry offered. 

The woman glared at him. "Oh, please. A white trash night guard like you? You probably have trouble operating a door." 

"Yeah, well, I'm just saying I can push him, Miss," Larry looked at the nametag on the woman's shirt, "Abigail." 

"What do I care? He will never have a Parent anyway. You might as well ruin him," she gave a cruel smile, "He is tainted goods after all." 

Abigail practically skipped away, leaving Larry to stew in anger. What a bitch! Walking over to Ahkmenrah, Larry smiled. Maybe he could make the handsome boy's day a little better. 

"Hi, there. Nice to see you again." Larry said. 

Ahkmenrah simply waved, blushing fiercely. It was adorable, but it helped Larry know that he was possibly overwhelming the kid. Larry took a step back and tried to make himself seem safe. 

"Your caregiver said I could push you if you wanted to swing." Larry explained. 

"No bothew?" Ahkmenrah asked softly. "Not at all. Come on, up you go." 

Larry picked Ahkmenrah up and set him in a bucket swing before giving it a gentle push. Ahkmenrah gripped the chains tightly, eyes squeezed shut as if he were afraid he would fall out. Larry gave another push, one hand on Ahkmenrah's back, the Little's eyes opening slightly. Obviously, Larry was getting better at reading the man. 

"You want to go higher, kiddo?" Larry asked. 

"Pwease? Wittle mowe." Ahkmenrah said. 

Larry gave a stronger push and Ahkmenrah soared through the air, giggling. Warmth spread through Larry. The brunette's giggle was high pitched and a bit awkward, as if he wasn't used to laughing. Larry had made him laugh. If he accomplished nothing else in this life, he made Ahkmenrah laugh. 

"Who are you?" A voice hissed. 

Larry stopped pushing Ahkmenrah, making the baby twist in the swing curiously to see what was going on. Larry turned, coming face to face with a man who was an odd mixture of fabulous and completely terrifying. 

***

Nick smiled smugly from the jungle gym as he watched his dad push Ahkmenrah on the swing. This had to be his most cunning plan yet. If Larry wasn't convinced that Ahkmenrah maybe had a crush on him too, he was an idiot. Nick didn't care if Larry was his dad - he couldn't possibly be that oblivious. 

However, a man seemed prepared to foil Nick's plan. 

The man was tall and fairly muscular and he looked as angry as a monkey in a barrel as his dad tried to talk to him. Nick slapped his hand to his face. Was Larry seriously going to pick a fight with Tall, Dark, and Angry, who would probably break him like a twig? He had to do something - that guy could be Ahkmenrah's boyfriend, and Nick liked Larry in one piece. Running over to Larry, Nick grabbed his hand and started to pull him away. 

"Dad, we should go get ice cream. Now." Nick said, giving Larry a look. 

"Just a minute, Nick. Look, I don't know what your problem is, man, but you need to back off." Larry told the guy. 

The guy looked down at Nick. "What are you?" He sneered. 

"That's my son. Don't talk to him that way." 

"Dad, I meant right now. Like right now, right now." Nick said. 

"Buddy, we'll go in a minute-" 

"Take him now. You are no longer needed. Do not lay your hands on my brother. Ever again." The guy hissed, plucking Ahkmenrah from the swing before walking away with him. 

Larry sighed, making Nick frown. It was like Larry couldn't catch a break. Not only was Ahkmenrah shy and easily frightened, but he was also guarded by his big brother. 

Larry sighed again. Maybe he should just become a monk.


	4. Chapter 4

"Little pharaoh, little pharaoh, playing in the sand, build a castle with your little hands. Build it up to the heavens above, where the gods will bless their little love. With a family and hugs and a one true love, little pharaoh, little pharaoh, build a sand castle, up to the heavens above." Merenkahre read, smiling when Ahkmenrah pointed to the pictures in the book.

Reading had always been one of Ahkmenrah's favorite activities, and when he had gone through regression therapy, his ability to do so dropped drastically. He had a difficult time putting the sounds together and remembering which letter made which sound, which had helped with his speech regression, but took away much of Ahkmenrah's literacy. Now, he took any chance to be read to - bedtime stories, nap time stories, hearing Kahmunrah read his textbooks - and enjoyed every second of it. But his favorite thing was when his mommy or daddy read to him, especially when they read him _Little Pharaoh_ by Sebastian Stoddard. It reminded him of Egypt and how he and Kahmunrah would play in the sand themselves. Merenkahre kissed Ahkmenrah's hair as the baby traced over the words, tears forming in his eyes. 

"Ahkmenrah, why are you crying? You love this story. The little pharaoh received many hugs and kisses and a family who loved him and a kind mate. Why is my little one so sad?" Merenkahre asked gently. 

"Wittle phawaoh." Ahkmenrah whispered, point to a couple of words. 

Merenkahre gave a small smile. He didn't have the heart to tell Ahkmenrah that the words he was pointing to weren't the words he had said. "Very good, Ahk! Such a clever boy." 

Ahkmenrah beamed at that. He was clever - Merenkahre had called him clever! Merenkahre figured that this was a good time to ask the baby about his birthday. He was about to turn twenty-one, an important age for submissives of any alignment - it was the age when submissives could be courted. However, Merenkahre could care less about courting. This would be the first time Ahkmenrah would be able to have a Little party, and Shepseheret and Merenkahre had agreed that they should throw Ahkmenrah a party he would really enjoy. 

"Ahkmenrah, your birthday is coming up soon. What would you like to do?" Merenkahre asked. 

Ahkmenrah's eyebrows knitted together thoughtfully. "Boowkstowe." He said finally. 

"That can be arranged, of course, but what about a party? Wouldn't a party with your friends be nice?" 

"Hewe?" 

"Anywhere, little one. The park, the pizza parlor in Brooklyn you enjoy so much, you have the choice of whatever you please." 

"Museum? Pwease, Daddy? I be weally good and I even no bothew Kah." 

"I know what a good boy you are. The museum is fine. We will get everything squared away." 

"Thank wou, Daddy. Stowy again?" 

Merenkahre smiled softly as he began to read _Little Pharaoh_ once more. 

****

Kahmunrah couldn't believe the nerve of some people. The woman at the Little group, the man from the playground - oh, the man from the playground made his blood boil. That fool thought he had a right to touch Ahkmenrah, to play with him as if he were Ahkmenrah's Daddy. With no regard to Ahkmenrah's worry or intimidation, nonetheless! It made Kahmunrah think about Ahkmenrah's last potential Daddy, who was put on his 'eat shit and die' list fairly quickly - 

Kahmunrah shook his head. He couldn't think about that. It hurt too much, and it would make him angry. Too angry to be near Ahkmenrah, who had just toddled into his room, blanky clutched tightly in one hand. Well, Kahmunrah had absolutely impeccable timing. 

Patting his lap, Kahmunrah allowed Ahkmenrah to climb up and began to cuddle the boy, who held up a bandaged finger. Ahkmenrah's lip poked out in a pout as he hiccuped. 

"I gots owie, Kah." Ahkmenrah whimpered. 

"I see. How did you get such a painful boo-boo?" Kahmunrah asked. 

"Mean door." 

Kahmunrah sighed. "What are we going to do with you, my clumsy little monkey?" 

Ahkmenrah giggled slightly at that before resting his head against Kahmunrah's chest. He was debating whether or not to tell his big brother about Larry. Though, he was sure he had mentioned him to Kahmunrah before, so reintroduce Larry to him. 

"Kah?" Ahkmenrah asked. 

"Yes, Ahk?" Kahmunrah asked in reply. 

"Wou pway night guawd wif me?" 

Kahmunrah sighed. Ahkmenrah's fascination with night guards was beginning to annoy Kahmunrah, especially now that Ahkmenrah had begun to mention someone named Larry Daley quite frequently. It had been some time since his little brother had shown interest in anyone not related to him - Kahmunrah just wanted Ahkmenrah to be safe. 

"Sure, little one. Go get your things." Kahmunrah said. Ahkmenrah gave a happy squeal and ran off, excitement racing through his veins. 

***

"Kah, do you think Ahk would enjoy a museum tour?" Shepseheret asked, looking through the Natural History Museum's website. 

"I do not see why I have to be involved with this. I might have a date next Saturday." Kahmunrah complained. 

Shepseheret frowned. "You do not want to come to Ahkmenrah's party? That will crush your brother. Why would you do that to him?" 

"I'm not saying I don't want to go, I'm saying that it is annoying that you assume I have no plans." 

"Do you?" 

"No, but I very well could have." 

"Well, I thought I only had one baby, but I might have two." 

Kahmunrah scoffed. "Fine, I will help you." 

"Great! Yes or no on the tour?" 

"Yes. And see if you can book with a man named Larry Daley." 

Shepseheret did as asked, not even bothering to ask who Larry Daley was. She assumed that she would find out in due time. Besides, her eldest son could not keep secrets, especially when it came to Ahkmenrah, so whoever Larry Daley was, he wasn't a threat. Kahmunrah collapsed onto the couch beside Shepseheret and sighed. Well, at least now he had plans so he could tell that asshole Ivan from Trigonometry to take a hike. 

***

Larry was getting pissed about all of these four P.M. phone calls. People knew he was nocturnal for the most part - what on Earth made them think that had changed? 

"'Llo?" Larry slurred, voice thick with sleep. 

"Mr. Daley, it seems you will be making a little extra money next Saturday." Came McPhee's voice. 

"Uh, okay. Why?" 

"It seems someone wants you to be their tour guide for a party." 

"But I'm a night guard -" 

"Mr. Daley, this family is paying a pretty penny for this event, and they asked for you, so you will be there at two P.M. next Saturday." 

"Yes sir." 

"I suggest you brush up on your history." 

"Okay." 

Larry hit the 'END CALL' button on his phone and flopped back onto his pillows. There goes sleep all day Saturday.


End file.
